In electrically heated houses, the heating control is normally effected with thermostats, one in each room.
An object of the invention is to provide a microprocessor-based apparatus suitable for the roomwise heating control and regulation of electrically heated houses in a manner that the heating of each room can be controlled and regulated in a centralized manner with a single apparatus.
A further object of the invention is to develop an apparatus which allows the addition of new functions to the heating control at minor extra costs.
Another object of the invention is to develop an apparatus whose functions can be designed variable for taking the requirements of various applications better into consideration.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a control apparatus that can be placed in the instrument space of an electricity centre or immediately nearby, the electric heating system of a house thus providing a simple unit.